New Dog, Old Tricks
by m-is-for-MollyMansfieldMealing
Summary: It's Jacob Masters' first day in the ED, and Connie appointed herself as his mentor. Was this out of the pure goodness of her heart, or did she have a different, more personal reason? First Jacob fic ;)


**My first Connie/Jacob one shot! I haven't gotten used to Jacob's character yet so it's not brilliant, but "beauchampconnieisthequeen" on tumblr asked last week so here it is! I hope you like it, and reviews would be very nice! I can't wait to start reading Jacob fics, I think they could get really entertaining xD -Sophie x**

* * *

"Right this is Ellie Jenkins, 18- only person involved in a single car RTC." Dixie began as she wheeled the young woman through to resus. Connie, Jacob, Ethan and Robyn were ready and waiting, and sprang into action as soon as the paramedic finished speaking.

"Jacob can you check ABC's please, Robyn can you get her old notes up and Ethan can you see to the leg wound." Connie called from the foot of the bed. It was coming up to finishing time but the clinical lead hardly realised; she'd spent the day as her first mentoring Jacob Masters, and she found herself rather enjoying his company…

"Connie-" The new nurse began to call, before Ethan hissed "Mrs Beauchamp" in his ear as he passed.

"Mrs Beauchamp-" he corrected himself, rolling his eyes and dying to make some smart alec quip as he straightened up from checking the girl's chest. "-her breathing's tight."

The woman's eyes furrowed as she moved closer, looking down into the panicked eyes of the young woman, just visible under her oxygen mask and spinal equipment.

"Ellie does anywhere else hurt?" She asked, and watched as she removed the plastic mask with a shaky hand.

"My- my-" she tried to speak before coughing, yelping in pain as blood splattered over the blue blanket she was wrapped in. Connie nodded and looked at Jacob urgently.

"Laceration to the left or right?" She asked.

"Right. You want me to call theatre?" The new nurse spoke just as her BP monitor began to bleep loudly.

"There's no time. We need to do this now. Ethan- get me the trolley. Robyn, page Serena Campbell on Keller and tell her to get down here ASAP." She said quickly, grabbing two gowns and two head pieces before throwing one set to Jacob.

"You're assisting."

He shrugged. "Fine. Did loads of these in Miami."

"Alright, nobody likes a show-off." She muttered, pulling on the green gown. Jacob noticed a small smile flash over her face, and he grinned.

"I'll tie you if you tie me." He offered, watching her eyebrow twitch slightly.

"Not the time for flirting Nurse Masters, but yes- though do hurry up." Her eyes glanced to the monitors which showed her stats falling steadily. "We haven't much time."

Ethan came back with the trolley and stood by with Robyn after she gave Ellie her sedative, then moved away for her boss and new colleague.

"We need to make a 10cm incision in the middle right quadrant, vertically. Ethan- clamps." She said as she cut the girl's skin where a deep purple and blue bruise had started to blossom. The doctor passed her the metal clamps and she held the skin apart.

"Nurse Masters, I need you to find the source of the bleed. Suction please, Dr Hardy."

"I know what to do. I aint a kid playing Operation." He muttered, eyes scanning the bloody scene on the table, "her nose aint gonna light up if I touch her Mrs B."

"Mrs Beauchamp." Connie, Ethan and Robyn all corrected him at the same time. He looked up, one eyebrow raised.

"What are you, come creepy circus trio?" He asked, rolling his eyes before going back to finding the source of the bleed. Once he found it, he cauterised the damaged artery then got the needle and thread from Ethan, before starting to sew the tear on the lung. He worked swiftly and efficiently, not saying a word until he'd finished.

"Done. Want me to close up Queen B?" There was a glint in his eye that told Connie he was now calling her names on purpose, and she pursed her lips in order to contain the smile that was trying to break free. She nodded.

"You should have been a tailor Nurse Masters." She remarked, crossing her arms. "That's very neat for a nurse."

"You callin' me a sissy?" He said, suddenly sounding confrontational as he glared up at her. She blinked, taken aback slightly at his change in mood. It was only a few seconds later when he started to laugh did she realise he was messing about.

"My office when you're done please. Robyn, can you page Serena again, she needs to be on standby in case anything happens."

The nurse nodded, and after discarding her gown and headpiece, Connie stalked away to her office, heels clicking intimidatingly as she went. Ethan simple watched her go and sighed sadly.

"It was nice knowing you." He said to the nurse, voice trying to sound bright.

"Yeah, I doubt that specs. You'll be seeing me for a while yet." He winked, before binning his own set of surgery clothes and following her to her office.

"Yo." He said, shutting the door and turning round to find the woman sat on the edge of her desk. She motioned for him to sit on her sofa which he did, legs spread apart and hands clasped by his stomach.

"First of all; "Yo" is not an appropriate greeting for your boss." Her eyebrow twitched as sat up straighter and crossed her arms.

"Secondly, you'll address me as Mrs Beauchamp and only, Mrs Beauchamp. Call the others what you like. And lastly, I don't appreciate jokes when we're trying to save someone's life. Have you got that?" Her voice was hard, steely almost; but with a hint of amusement mixed in. Jacob picked up on this, and sat forwards, looking from her heels, to her skirt, to her blouse, to her face, to her hair.

"You know, you remind me of a sexy Margaret Thatcher." His voice was low and manly, and Connie felt her cheeks flush as his deep brown eyes met hers. "You order everyone about here, like some escaped lion. You need someone to tame you."

The clinical lead's movements slowed and she gave in to his seduction. Instead of shutting him down, she went to match it.

"Oh, do I now?" She asked, feigning surprise. She tucked a lock of brown hair behind one ear, and left her finger to trail down her cheek. Jacob's eyes tracked it until it fell to her desk, and she stretched her arms out either side of her, extending her long legs and crossing them slightly.

"And who could possibly do that?" She whispered, watching the new nurse stand and looking him up and down before raising an eyebrow. He moved swiftly to stand in front of her, legs either side of hers as he leant forwards and put his hands next to hers, trapping the brunette beneath him. The corners of her lips began to move upwards, and soon she was smiling.

"Cocky one, aren't you?" Her voice was barely heard it was that soft, but he grinned and moved his hands further away from each other until his face was nearer hers.

"Best way to be, though you can back that up can't you, Mrs Thatcher?"

Before she knew what she was doing, Connie had lifted her head up and let her lips collide with his. Their eyes closed as she sat further up, stray hairs tickling his forehead which drove him mad.

"It's the end of our shift." He murmured, resting his forehead against hers. "And I have a lonely home to go back to."

"You know," she whispered, finally opening her eyes. "So do I."

He grinned again.

"There's no point both of us being by ourselves." He sounded innocent; as if he knew just the right buttons he needed to press to impress her. That was one of them.

"Well I have some alcohol to keep me company. Thing is," she pretended to sigh before looking into his eyes, "there's too much for just me."

"Collect your things and go out to your car. I'll follow when there's no-one around."

Her eyes sparkled as she picked up her bags and left, cheeks pink and body shivering; and it was nothing to do with the bitter wind outside…


End file.
